


Girl's Night

by Scarcettwo



Series: Valentine's Day [2]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Girl's night, High School Musical - Freeform, Legally Blonde, Valentine's Day, pineapple on pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9751271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarcettwo/pseuds/Scarcettwo
Summary: Betty's not good at Valentine's Day, so why not spend it with Veronica? Then she knows Veronica's not out with Archie, and she doesn't have to sit at home alone watching Netflix.Only, maybe she's not sure which friend she doesn't want to have a date.Also, Veronica does not have good taste in movies





	

Betty’s never been good at Valentine’s day, ever since kindergarten, when Reggie had dared her to eat an entire bag of candy hearts and then she’d thrown up dozens of little half-digested “I Love You”s into his candy bag. Then she had to give him her own goodie bag because Archie had said it wasn’t fair.

Romance is not her strong suit. She’s too awkward, too insecure, and just altogether too… Betty for it to ever work out.

So when Veronica suggested a girl’s night on Valentine’s day, she jumped on the chance. Now Veronica and Archie wouldn’t go out and have a good time together, and she wouldn’t be stuck at home, alone, with a pint of cherry garcia and some bright pink nail polish.

“I’m thinking we should drive up to the city and get dinner somewhere nice and maybe catch a movie, then come back and paint our nails and drink some rosé,” Veronica chattered.

Betty glanced over at her phone where it was balanced against the screen of her laptop. Veronica’s face cut out for a second and the screen filled with House Party’s signature confetti as it reloaded.

“Sorry,” Betty apologized, “my wifi is so crap.”

“No problem silly,” Veronica said, “So, sound good?”

“It would, if either of us could drive,” Betty said.

“I can,” Veronica said. “I just don’t really need to a lot. Still sound good or was that an excuse?”

There was an undercurrent of anxiety mixed into Veronica’s usually smooth tones. Betty rushed to reassure her.

“No, of course it still sounds good,” Betty smiled into her camera.

The screen flickered, indicating another person joining.

“Hi!” Archie said cheerfully. He was clearly walking home from football practice, hair mussed and smile bright. “What’s up?”

“We’re talking about Valentine’s day,” Veronica said.

“Oh yeah, about that-” Archie started, but Veronica cut him off.

“Betty and I are having a girl’s night,” she shrugged not-so-apologetically. “Sorry.”

“Oh, that’s fine,” Archie said. He wasn’t nearly as upset as Betty wanted him to be, and no matter how bad of a person that made her, she still felt it. “I’ll let you get back to your plans. Bye!”

His box disappeared and Veronica blew her hair out of her face.

“So I’ll pick you up at seven on Valentine’s day?” Veronica asked hopefully.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Betty said.

She was grinning stupidly as she ended the call, not sure why. 

* * *

 

Valentine’s day was freezing cold, and she stared at the dress she’d been planning on wearing. It was way too short for the weather, and it was way too snowy for her heels. Veronica would be able to manage, but she was not Veronica and therefore had to conform to normal human standards.

She sighed and pulled on the thickest tights she had, and a sheer turtleneck, and pulled the dress on. She looked like a kid whose mom made them layer under their halloween costume.

But it was just Veronica, and Veronica wouldn’t mind. _Just Veronica._ Ha.

She was done with her hair and makeup too early, thumping her foot against the floor impatiently.

Finally her phone buzzed, and she hopped up and slung on her coat, grabbing her overnight bag.

“Have fun at Ethel’s,” her mom said.

“I sure will,” Betty smiled, and let it drop the second she turned away.

Veronica’s car was nice, even with the full force of the wind slamming her in the face when she opened the front door.

Betty sprinted to the car and went to jump in the front passenger seat, but Veronica was already in it.

Frowning in confusion, Betty got in the backseat. Mrs. Lodge was in the driver’s seat.

“Hi Veronica, hi Mrs. Lodge,” Betty said, clutching her overnight bag to her chest.

“Hi sweetie,” Mrs. Lodge said. “Sorry, I know you girls were planning on heading out, but the weather is simply too bad.”

“Also, my mom has a date of her own and needs the car,” Veronica stage-whispered.

“I do not have a date,” Mrs. Lodge said. “And if I did, It would be none of your business anyway, would it?”

“No,” Betty agreed.

“I still wouldn’t let you two take the car out like this,” Mrs. Lodge said. “Veronica is not a good enough driver.”

“I’m not bad,” Veronica protested.

“Honey, you’ve crashed this car twice.” Mrs. Lodge winked at Betty through the rearview mirror.

Betty smothered a giggle.

Mrs. Lodge dropped them at the Lodge apartment and Betty and Veronica ran in, shivering in the cold.

“You look nice,” Veronica said.

“It’s cuter when there’s no turtleneck,” Betty said.

Veronica laughed. Her nose crinkled.

“It’s cute anyway.”

Betty’s cheeks were already pink from the cold, but she’d bet money the color deepened.

“So, what’s for dinner?” Betty asked, trailing behind Veronica into the kitchen.

“Never mind,” Betty said, seeing a pizza box on the counter.

Veronica grinned and flipped it open. “Half barbecue chicken and half-”

“Hawaiian!” Betty exclaimed, taking a slice. “You remembered!”

“I remember if my friends are weirdos that like pineapple on their pizzas,” Veronica said, taking a slice from her half.

“Your slice has barbecue sauce on it,” Betty pointed out, mock-offended.

“Your slice has pineapple on it,” Veronica replied, in the same tone.

“Archie and Jughead both like pineapple on their pizza,” Betty said.

“You’re seriously using Archie and Jughead as your measure for normal?” Veronica asked, one perfect eyebrow raised. “Those two?”

Betty paused. “I’m trying a slice of your half later.”

“Be my guest,” Veronica said. “I’m always up for a good brainwashing.”

Betty rolled her eyes.

“What movie were you thinking of?” Betty asked, leaning back against the counter.

“I was thinking a little marathon,” Veronica rubbed her hands together.

“Why did my stomach just drop?” Betty asked.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Veronica went to the cabinet and pulled down two wine glasses. “Come on.”

Betty took one look at the stack of DVD cases and balked.

“I’m not watching Legally Blonde Two, I have standards,” Betty said.

Veronica stuck out her tongue and put the disc in. “I object!”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll watch the first one, maybe the musical, if you’re nice to me, but that’s where I draw the line.”

“Fine, we can watch Mean Girls later instead.”

“That’s like an anti-valentine,” Betty complained, flopping down on Veronica’s couch. Of course it was leather, which stuck to her skin.

“You’re so needy,” Veronica complained, and shoved Betty’s feet aside to sit down on the couch. Betty put her feet in Veronica’s lap.

It’d been intended as a joke, but instead of making a mildly disgusted noise at Betty’s snow-boot-sweaty thick-tighted feet, Veronica just smiled softly and poured two glasses of wine.

Betty accepted her glass a little hesitantly, but it didn’t taste terrible, so she sipped it carefully as Elle Woods studied for Harvard.

Veronica wasn’t a “talk-during-movies” type, but when Betty did comment (she couldn’t help herself, Archie and Jughead were both talkers. The three of them had verbally destroyed Luke Skywalker more times than she could count), Veronica would laugh and reply, wit on perfect display.

Betty was comfortably tipsy and relaxed by the time Elle graduated, but Veronica stood and stretched.

“I’m going to change into pajamas,” Veronica said, “Be right back.”

Betty nodded and decided to follow suit, digging around her bag for her shorts and old softball t-shirt, changing quickly.

“What team?!” Veronica called when she saw Betty’s shirt.  
  
Betty crossed her arms over her chest and fixed her with a mock glare.

“Wildcats!” Veronica responded to herself, giggling.

Even in ratty old shorts and a tank top, Veronica still looked like a godess. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, and she’d taken off her makeup, but she was just so entertained by Betty’s shirt (they _had_ been the wildcats) that Betty couldn’t help the way her stomach swooped and fluttered, cheeks reddening and knees going weak.

“Speaking of Wildcats,” Veronica continued. “We’re watching High School Musical now.”

“What have I done?” Betty moaned, covering her face with her hands.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Veronica prodded her back into the living room. “We’ll make it a game. Drink every time Gabriella sings nasally.”

“So die of alcohol poisoning?” Betty asked. “Because that’s what’ll happen.”

Veronica just changed DVDs and joined her on the couch with a blanket, but instead of stretching out with Betty’s feet in her lap, she curled up towards the center and placed the blanket over them both.

“I’m cold,” Veronica said defensively when Betty shot her an odd look.

“You’re from New York,” Betty teased, but curled up towards the center as well.

“Doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to be cold,” Veronica said, and her knee brushed Betty's. Veronica didn't move her knee away.

Betty just had to stay calm and not do anything stupid. Like lean forward (or well, sideways) and kiss her.

Troy Bolton lamented his problems through song, but all Betty could do was watch Veronica enjoy the movie and remain hyper aware of Veronica's knee touching her own. Veronica's eyes would light up at parts, and her lips would curl when Sharpay said something cruel, and Betty was sure her own expressions were changing as well, determined to be part of Veronica.

Betty didn’t even realize the movie was over until Veronica looked away from the screen and towards her. Their faces were inches away.

“I don’t have the second movie,” Veronica said, but her voice sounded strange, like she was miles away.

“Right,” Betty said, muffled in her own ears. She couldn’t stop looking at Veronica’s lips, tracing the cupid’s bow. She had the sudden, wild, impractical urge to paint it, though she didn’t have the talent to do so.

“Right,” Veronica echoed. Their faces were a lot closer suddenly. How had that happened? She just couldn’t stop herself from drifting into Veronica’s orbit. She was charismatic and beautiful and altogether magnetic.

And maybe, just maybe, Veronica thought the same of her. Maybe, she wasn’t the only one leaning in.

“I have a question,” Veronica whispered, and in the quiet droning of the static from the TV and the low roar of the wind outside, it rang like a bell, clattering around in Betty’s head.

“Ask away,” Betty replied, just as quiet.

“May I kiss you?” Veronica asked. She bit her lip, worried.

“Kiss away,” Betty said, and she couldn’t tell who leaned in, but Veronica was kissing her. Her fluttering stomach sprung to life, and she forgot what to do with her hands, but then Veronica deepened it, and she forgot she even had hands to put somewhere, and just lost herself. Her mind wiped itself clean, her insides bubbled like they were carbonated, but Veronica just carefully cradled her head in a hand and Betty melted.

Their hands explored, Veronica’s sneaky red nails raking up Betty’s shirt and brushing the skin on her side. They shifted so Betty was sitting in Veronica’s lap, and Betty took the chance to cradle Veronica’s head, taking out her ponytail and tangling her hands in Veronica’s soft, sweet-smelling hair. Betty broke off the kiss to trail kisses down Veronica’s neck.

Veronica suddenly burst out laughing.

“What?” Betty asked, pulling away, slightly hurt.

“Turn around,” Veronica gasped.

Betty glanced behind her to see that the movie had restarted, and “Bop to the Top” was blasting through the speakers. She hadn’t even realized.

“New girlfriends make out track,” Veronica said, then blanched. “I mean, if that’s what you want.”

“Sounds pretty good to me,” Betty said. “Not the make out track, the girlfriends part.”

“This has to stay between us,” Veronica said. “Not the girlfriends part, the making out to High School Musical. We’re so lame.”

Betty kissed the tip of her (perfect) nose.

“It’s our secret.”

“You know, there’s better places than the couch, if you want to make out some more,” Veronica said, a wicked smile gracing her face. She bit her lip again, but it was definitely not worried this time.

“Sounds like a plan,” Betty said.

Veronica held out a hand, and Betty took it.

* * *

 

At school the next day, Veronica handed her a wrapped package that was too large to be a CD case.

“I’m pleasantly surprised,” Betty said, unwrapping it. “I would’ve thought you’d have gotten me the CD, not a real-” She trailed off. It was the sing-along version of all three movies.

“How are we supposed to sing along?” Betty asked. “Won’t we be doing other things with our mouths?”

Veronica clearly hadn’t thought of that.

“We’ll have to find a different playlist,” Veronica said. “Actually, I should take a look at Cheryl’s spotify, because her playlist at her party was really great…”

She kept going, but Betty just watched her talk, the minute changes in the angles of her eyebrows, expressions of excitement and content and simple happiness. Betty smiled softly and held her hand.

“I don’t care what we listen to,” she said. “As long as it’s with you.”

Veronica opened her mouth, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

“No Legally Blonde Two.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Little fun fact, this technically fits in the same universe as "Do You Have Plans?"


End file.
